


Stolen Kiss

by localgoth



Series: Odyssey 2163 [2]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Original Work
Genre: A little more interaction with the crew than the first fic, Cuddling, Fluff, Other, Pining, Stolen Kisses, They're both afraid to talk about feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:02:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22259914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/localgoth/pseuds/localgoth
Summary: Traveling back to Earth after an abrupt departure from the Shrengellum, the crew seeks ways to ease the boredom of a two week long trip in space.Charlie longs for some alone time with Callisto, but is unsure where they stand with him.
Relationships: Original Non-Binary Character/Original Male Character
Series: Odyssey 2163 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602319
Comments: 7
Kudos: 3





	Stolen Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Rating is thanks to some vulgar language, other than that, it's a rather innocent fic.

The hologram table before them glowed with a game the others played while Charlie watched with fading interest. They had already lost the plot and couldn’t tell who was winning, but Charlie found it best to remain around the others rather than spending time alone. Only a few days had passed since the crew had left the Shrengellum behind and they began their journey back home once more. The trip had been full of boredom, which lead to contemplation - both over the last moments spent on the Shrengellum, and what was next to come. Having nothing else to do but wait for the next two weeks left Charlie at unease. Keeping themselves preoccupied was the best way Charlie knew to fight off their ever growing anxiety. However, it was proving difficult. To put simply, there was nothing to do. No work to be done, nor the space to further their training with weapons or magic. There was little to read, besides what personal items Charlie had brought, and they had gotten long bored of the novel they had carried with them since day one. So they turned to the company of the others to keep themselves distracted. Even so, their mind kept wandering to the places they were trying to avoid. 

“You gotta be fucking kidding me!” Callisto exclaimed, lunged forward over the hologram table. Cable, on the other side, leaned back with a smug look on his face. 

“Read it and weep, David.”

“I’m done with this,” Callisto announced, slamming his palms against the table and standing up dramatically. 

“Aw, little Callisto. Loses one game and is already ready to quit,” Marisol berated him. Callisto turned towards her with a sour look. He looked as if he debated saying something in retaliation, then quickly changed tactics. 

“I’m just bored of this.” He shrugged, as he fumbled for an excuse. “And you know what sounds funner?”

“It’s ‘more fun’” Carpenter corrected, but the words fell deaf on Callisto’s ears. 

“There’s that sauna on the ship, and I don’t think anyone has used it yet,” Callisto pointed out. Charlie didn’t feel like doing much of anything. They supposed after this, they might return to the med bay and fiddle with some of the equipment there. The ship was well stocked with medical supplies, but Charlie really had nothing better to do than to synthesize more medicine. After all, their trip thus far had been (thankfully) without injury - but Charlie was always restless without work to do. 

“The sauna?” Cable repeated, with contemplation. He clapped a hand on Callisto’s shoulder as he passed him by. “Maybe you do have an occasional good idea here and there.”

“I could definitely use a break from kicking Callisto’s ass,” Marisol agreed, flashing a confident smile as she needed to rub her victory in Callisto’s face once more. 

“I’ll have to pass,” Carpenter said, decisively. “This is too human for me,” The android excused himself. 

“Are you coming, Charlie?” Callisto asked. Charlie was surprised with their sudden inclusion in the conversation. They hadn’t really given much thought to the sauna. Though perhaps it would be good for them to do something different. Something relaxing and meditative. Plus, Callisto would be there, most likely not wearing much at all - which was as good of incentive as any - so they agreed. 

The sauna was a small amenity on the ship, only as large as it could be without taking space from much more important functions. There was a sign by it’s entrance, quoting an occupancy of 3 people. Charlie paid little mind to it. Their crew had a trademark of piling in on small places they did not belong, and Charlie did not want to be the one who broke tradition. Once inside, Charlie was re evaluating that decision. There was literally not more than three spots, already occupied by their crewmates who had changed faster than Charlie had. They breathed a sigh. Standing would be better than nothing, they supposed, and they situated themselves into whatever free standing space they could find. It was uncomfortable for the fact that they stood in full view of their co workers, and in nothing else but a towel wrapped around their torso. The small space of the sauna left their coworkers with no other place to rest their eyes than on Charlie, whether they wanted to look at them or not. It was attention Charlie did not welcome, and made their skin crawl with discomfort. They readjusted their towel, ensuring they were completely covered. 

“Take a seat,” They heard Callisto say. He patted his lap with enthusiasm. A light laugh danced at Charlie’s lips, questioning the authenticity of Callisto’s offer. When he didn’t immediately retract the offer, Charlie took it as sincere. 

“It’s okay,” They said, waving off the offer with their hand.  
“No, come on. You’re obviously uncomfortable and this is supposed to be fun,” Callisto insisted. Charlie wasn’t sure if Callisto’s lap would be any more comfortable, but at the moment, they were desperate to escape their coworkers’ ever present gaze. 

Bashfully, they situated themselves on Callisto. The Martian wrapped his arms around Charlie’s waist for support - an almost hug. It was the perfect excuse for them to be close, and Charlie welcomed that change. They admitted they hadn’t thought much about Callisto since the morning they woke up in bed together. Other things had preoccupied their mind, ironically much of the same things they had been trying to forget the night they spent together. They hadn’t realized how much they missed this, until the simplest of touches made their tensions melt away and Charlie felt as if being near Callisto was doing much more wonders for them than the steam or the heat. 

They felt eyes on them, and were suddenly aware of Marisol and Cable’s audience. A redness filled their face, too sudden and too deep in shade to blame on the heat alone. They noticed an exchange of looks between Marisol and Cable, a silent conversation which Charlie could only imagine they were part of the subject of. Not a moment later, they excused themselves, one after the other, and in another moment, Charlie found themselves alone with Callisto. 

With no longer any excuse to be on Callisto’s lap, Charlie slide over to occupy their own space. It had been an assumption that it was expected of them, though the silence that followed the move left Charlie second guessing. Callisto remained stoic, giving no insight to Charlie whether he liked this newfound distance. Their skin still buzzed where it had been touching Callisto’s a moment before. They longed to be close to Callisto again, but doubt was filling their mind.

What happened on the Shrengellum - it seemed to Charlie as if it might have been intended to be a one time thing. They were both headed back to Earth now, and once they arrived, Callisto would have more options than Charlie he no doubt would like to explore. It didn’t bother Charlie, or so they liked to tell themselves that. They weren’t even sure if they wanted a relationship with Callisto, but their feelings towards him tended to be on the complicated side. It didn’t matter at that moment. Or at least, they didn’t want to think about it, similarly how they did not want to think about the other things to come upon returning to Earth. 

Maybe it would have been better to have opted to stay in space, though in the end it hadn’t even been a choice to remain on the Shrengellum. 

A small force touched their mind, a gentle request into their thoughts that quickly retreated once again. It brought Charlie’s attention back towards Callisto. 

“I can tell you’re thinking something. But Charlie, you either need to tell me, or let me in,” Callisto relayed. Charlie admitted his ability to read minds had been convenient in the past to convey things that were hard to put to words, but they were hesitant to rely on it entirely. They didn’t want Callisto constantly in their brain. Nor did they want mind reading to replace conversation completely either. “What is it?” Callisto prompted, when it became clear that Charlie was not going to allow Callisto this time.

“I just-” They cut off, their shoulders sinking with lack of confidence. To voice what was on their mind, it felt foolish. “I just want to be close to you.” That was the feeling they felt most strongly. A desire for intimacy with Callisto. Not necessarily of a sexual nature. He was sitting right next to them, yet Callisto felt too far away. Callisto cocked an eyebrow, and it became obvious he was expecting Charlie to request more from him.

“How so?”

“I want to hold you,” Charlie stated, their voice tender and low. Callisto breathed a laugh, and for a moment, Charlie thought he was going to berate them for such a chaste request. 

Callisto shifted closer, resting his head on Charlie’s shoulder. “Like this?” Responsively, Charlie wrapped their arms around him. 

“Mmhmm,” they breathed, letting their eyes fall shut, and allowing their other senses drink in the sensation that was being close to another human being. It was all the better that that human was Callisto. What that meant to Charlie, it was hard for them to tell. They knew for a while that Callisto was dear to them in a way the others did not match. It was not an instance of favoritism, they would insist, but that perhaps Charlie always felt a bit more drawn to Callisto because the man so clearly needed them more than the others did - and Charlie was always a sap for being needed. They did not pity Callisto, but that Callisto was not so different from the succulent Charlie tended for - not completely hopeless, but hurting and needing a little aid. They wanted to see Callisto thrive, and they would give him whatever he needed to in order to do so. They cared about him in a way they didn’t mind if Callisto couldn’t return. 

Feeling warm towards the Martian, they turned and pressed their lips to Callisto’s cheek in a quick kiss. Callisto laughed lightly, before bringing his face in closer, and catching Charlie’s lips with his own. The kiss was slow and tender, and Charlie never wanted it to end. When it inevitably did, Charlie held their face still close to his. They traced over his handsome features with their eyes. From his long jaw, kissable pink lips, up to his perky cheekbones, and pointed nose - to eyes, dark like a midnight sky. His eyelids were heavy over his eyes with a sort of look of content as Charlie met his gaze. They wanted more than anything to know what was going through his mind then.

“Hmm?” Callisto hummed the small question. Charlie let a moment pass in silence. They clicked their tongue as they finally decided to voice their affections.

“I missed this,” they confessed. They placed a hand in Callisto’s hair, fingers twisting through cropped dark locks, noting the changes in it’s length since they were last able to be close to him. It was new, and that made it enjoyable. Callisto smiled, and it was a genuine happiness that light up his entire face. They wished they could take a picture with their mind, for he looked so beautiful and Charlie never wanted to forget this. 

But there was something bothering Charlie.

“You don’t think…” Charlie began, the sudden change of tone in their voice noted with the way Callisto’s smile faded into something more sober. “You don’t think the others know? Do you?” They voiced the question that had arisen with the way Cable and Marisol had acted around them a moment before. They had tried to make whatever it was they had with Callisto as subtle as possible, but after that night on the Shrengellum, it was hard to deny that the way Charlie and Callisto interacted with each other was different. They feared the others were picking up on that.

Callisto laughed, somewhat incredulous. “Is something wrong with that?”

Charlie shifted, slightly uncomfortable. “What we did...it’s not proper, and definitely breaks some rules about fraternization,”

“I don’t think we work for the UN anymore, Charlie.” Callisto pointed out. Charlie blinked. Calling the others coworkers felt so natural at this point that Charlie hadn’t realized maybe it wasn’t such an accurate term anymore. They were so caught up in worrying about rules that didn’t even exist anymore - or perhaps it was just an excuse for Charlie. They always had that lingering sense that the way they felt towards Callisto should not be allowed, and the obvious excuse was it was wrong to date a coworker. Maybe at one point it was out of fear of being rejected by Callisto, but it was clear now that Callisto felt something towards Charlie - if not only lust. 

“I guess it’s just...weird. Like I’m still figuring this out and want to do so without judgement from the other’s, but its hard keeping secrets when you’re constantly surrounded by people.” Callisto was quiet for a moment.

“Wow Charlie, you’re starting to sound like me.” Charlie rolled their eyes. “But hey. What is there really to figure out. I like this, and you like this. So why don’t we just keep doing  _ this? _ ” It was so simple when Callisto put it like that. Why did it matter if they were both happy? Charlie paused, trying to find a way to justify their reasonings to themself. Eventually, they surrendered to the much more reasonable truth.

“Because, I have to go and make everything complicated with my emotions, as usual,” They replied, mocking themselves. There was a pause, a pause broken by Callisto’s laugh. Charlie returned the laughter, surprised a moment later by the kiss Callisto placed on their cheek. “I do like this,” They sighed, leaning their cheek into the kiss. Being around Callisto had this way of making them feel so wonderful inside. Maybe it was because it could be so simple and easy to be around him sometimes. Callisto cupped Charlie’s face.

“Then stop worrying so much and just enjoy it,” Callisto spoke, softly. He leaned in and pressed a kiss to Charlie’s forehead. Charlie sighed, melting into such a sweet and simple gesture. They leaned into Callisto, burying their face into the crook of his neck, and letting their arms close around the Martian just a little bit tighter. They held onto him for a moment in silence, breathing in the metallic and earthy scent that was Callisto, and allowed themselves to enjoy being close to him for as long as it could last. Callisto indulged them, perhaps even enjoyed it himself. They felt a hand on their back, slowly drawing circles. They would have remained there longer if the position they were resting in had not gotten difficult for them to hold. Even so, once apart, Charlie still remained close, hands resting on Callisto’s arms. Their eyes made their way up from Callisto’s body to meet his gaze, noticing the way the Martian was admiring them in return. Charlie involuntarily blushed, pleased with such kind attention but also unfamiliar with how to receive it. 

“Y’know,” Callisto began, the tone of his voice suggesting he had something to say that was either going to be brilliant or terrible but most likely some sort of mix of the two. “ We’re going to be pretty bored here for the next two weeks it’ll take to get back to earth…” Charlie rose an eyebrow. 

“Oh?” They played along. They had a feeling they knew where this was going, but they 

wanted to hear Callisto say it. “And how do you think we ought to spend that time.” 

Callisto’s hand reached, seeking Charlie’s and lacing between their fingers. Charlie’s eyes fell to look at their entwined hands. “I’m just saying...without any training to do...or alien erotica for you to read...you’re going to need something to preoccupy yourself.” Charlie breathed a laugh. Callisto leaned in, his lips almost touching their ear. “And my room is right next to yours.” He gave Charlie’s hand a squeeze. A shiver ran down Charlie’s spine at the implication of his words. 

“It has been awfully lonely sleeping by myself,” Charlie remarked, feigning a mild disinterest, when already they were eager to get Callisto alone. Their eyes met Callisto’s, and then the smile that pulled at their lips gave them away. “Is this an invitation to join you tonight?” Charlie asked, though they already had a pretty good idea of what the answer would be.

“Perhaps,” Callisto replied. “Is that a yes?” A laugh danced from Charlie’s lips. 

“I guess we’ll just have to find out later,” they teased, stealing a quick kiss from Callisto and giving his hand a squeeze. They lifted their entwined hands over their head and settled themselves in the space they created between Callisto’s arm and body, resting their head on his shoulder and holding tight onto his hand. Though excited for what tonight would bring, for now just being close to Callisto was enough and they wanted to enjoy every moment of it. 


End file.
